When a foot or a leg has an injury such as a strain or a fracture, a stable protection is required to minimize a movement of the foot or the leg, as well as physical therapy. To this end, medical measures have been conventionally taken to help recover the injured portion by firmly fixing the foot or the leg firmly with a splint or a cast.
However, the splint or the cast has an advantage of being capable of firmly protect the injured leg, while there is a disadvantage in that various members are required to fix the foot or the leg and a movement of a wearer's leg or foot is excessively limited to cause a difficulty in simple walking.
In consideration of the foregoing, it has been commercially proposed a shoe-shaped protector for partially fixing a foot, or a cast-shaped leg protector made of a synthetic resin material.
However, since conventional commercial products still focus on fixing an injured portion, there are limitations in simultaneously providing various functions such as allowing a movement such as simple walking, detachable convenience, and movement convenience indoors and outdoors.